Catering for the Crown's Emotions
by cjlover
Summary: What would Clarisse do if she heard Joseph’s and the Viscount’s discussion after Mia’s incident with the wooden leg?


Title: Catering for the Crown's emotions!

Disclaimer: Not mine…characters all belong to Disney and Meg Cabot!

Dedication: To kayryn just cos!

Joseph waited until Mia had left before turning to look at Nicholas.

"Nicholas…am I going to be disappointed in you?"

Before Nicholas had the chance to respond, his uncle walked in.

"Unfortunate incident that" the Viscount said looking between the two men, his face a contradiction of his words. "I'm just leaving. You going to come and see me off?" he turned to Nicholas.

Joseph spoke up, preventing his reply.

"I'd like to speak with your uncle alone, Nicholas. Please"

Nicholas looked to his uncle, who nodded, before leaving the two older men to talk.

Once he'd left, Joseph focused his full attention on the Viscount.

"Viscount, you may not be aware of what my job entails as the royal head of security. My job is to protect the crown, to make sure no harm comes to the crown. To step in when someone toys with the crown's emotions, you see." Joseph continued to observe the sorry excuse for a man before him, giving a slight smile to take the hardness from his words.

"I think the entire country understands how well you cater for the crown's emotions" The Viscount smirked, watching as the smile disappeared.

Joseph could feel the anger bubble forth. Slamming the brakes on his emotions, he made sure his fists remained at his side. Hitting the man would do no one any good. 'Although I may feel better' he thought.

"If you hurt my girl…" the Viscount unsure as to whether he referred to Princess Mia, Queen Clarisse or both "…you will answer directly to me. And whatever crimes I commit against you, remember I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries, including Puerto Rico" Joseph flexed his fist before placing it in his pocket, fingering the object inside.

"Sir," the Viscount raged "you will find that the word _fear_ is not in my vocabulary!"

Joseph stepped forward, noticing how the Viscount attempted not to flinch.

"Perhaps. But it's in your eyes" Joseph gave a small smile "You forgot something" he raised his hand and slapped the rubber snake over the Viscount's shoulder, before stepping out the door.

Stepping out into the sun, Joseph closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mabrey had both embarrassed and annoyed him. He needed to calm before facing either Mia or Clarisse.

"That was very admirable of you Joseph! If I wasn't such a lady…" His eyes shot open and he quickly turned to his right, standing just outside the door, was Clarisse, hands clasped in front of her.

"Clarisse…I mean…your Majesty, how long were you standing there?" Joseph faced her fully, concerned at what she may have heard.

"You were correct the first time" she said, referring to her name. "I was actually coming to see you, when Nicholas left and he told me you were talking with the Viscount.

"So you heard…" she nodded before he had the chance to finish.

"Hmm" was all he said, his embarrassment at what she'd heard evident on his face.

Clarisse touched her hand to his arm, attempting to reassure him.

"Hmmm indeed. Walk me back?"

Offering his arm, he smiled at her.

"With pleasure" Grasping his arm, Clarisse and Joseph began walking towards the Palace.

They walked in silence for what felt like an eternity to Clarisse, but no doubt was a matter of minutes.

"You're not usually so quiet with me Joseph, it's quite disconcerting." she heard him sigh. His hand came to rest on her own and they stopped walking, facing one another.

She saw the inner turmoil, understood it even.

"Talk to me" she spoke softly, wanting to know what he was thinking.

Joseph turned his head, looking around the grounds, before facing Clarisse.

"I'm embarrassed Clarisse, by the fact that you heard what was said…what was implied." The emotions showing on his face, touched her heart, warmed her even. Bringing her hand to his cheek, she caressed it slightly before finding her voice…and her courage.

"What was said or implied, we both know the truth…Mabrey and the country can think what they will." Moving her hand to the back of his neck, bringing his face closer to her own, his lips mere inches away from hers, their breath mingling. It was the briefest of kisses, yet filled with so much.

When she pulled back, she saw his embarrassment had been replaced by much more powerful emotions, undoubtedly a reflection of her own face.

Heart beating wildly, lips tingling and her courage quickly diminishing, Clarisse looked into his eyes, seeing love and passion burning.

Whispering close "If you were catering for my emotions as much as the Viscount implied, we'd both be better for it!" smirking and then quickly winking at him, Clarisse stepped back.

"I'd better get back to Mia" she said moving her head in the direction of the Palace.

Dumbfounded, Joseph could do nothing but nod and watch as she moved away, sure that she had added a slight suggestive sway to her hips.

When she vanished from view, he brought his fingers to his now sensitised lips, then chuckled at her newfound courage.

'Yes' he thought 'I'd cater for her emotions and more…till my dying day' smiling to himself.

Touching his lips once more, Joseph started again for the Palace, the possibilities for the future ever present in his mind, his heart and most definitely on his lips!

The End!


End file.
